


sunday one shots

by captainmurca



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmurca/pseuds/captainmurca
Summary: (not new)





	1. open air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not new)

“Babe?” 

Tobin followed the trail of mud into the garage.

“Chris, are you here?”

_“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”_

“Chris?”

“Huh?” 

Tobin stuck her head around the shelf with the wine cases and the bike parts. She found her girlfriend, frazzled, hair coming out of her bun, digging through the cardboard box that served as Tobin’s toolbox. 

“Uhhh…whatcha doing?”

Christen looked up at her. “You’re not supposed to be home yet!”

“I wanted to surprise you! For date night!”

Christen groaned.

“I uh–it was supposed to be a nice surprise?”

“No, I just–” Christen stood and brushed past Tobin and through the back door of the garage. Tobin followed her, still confused as to what was going on. Christen sighed and gestured to the square pile of nylon in front of her. “I was trying to set up the tent. For date night.”

“Oh!” Tobin said, a smirk growing. “It looks like you’re missing some pieces.”

“You think I don’t know–” Christen sent her a withering glare. “Somehow the poles never made it back in the bag with the rest of it. Oh would you stop laughing?”

“I’m not!” Tobin insisted, though she was starting to giggle. 

“Tobin!”

“No, it’s sweet, really.”

Christen crossed her arms and pouted. “Now it’s ruined.”

“No it’s not. C’mon, look.” Tobin kicked the boxed air mattress next to the doorway. “You’ve already got this out, it’s a beautiful night – let’s sleep in the open air.”

“We can’t, the ground is all muddy,” Christen said, continuing to pout. 

“So we sleep on the deck. It’s elevated.”

“That’s not really camping.”

“Honey,” Tobin said, putting an arm around her shoulder, “I hate to break it to you, but even with the tent, sleeping in the backyard isn’t really camping.”

Christen laughed and leaned into her. “I know, I just wanted it to be perfect.”

Tobin frowmed. “Date night? Just you, me, and the stars? It already will be.”


	2. town car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not new)

Tobin watched the tinted window fog as she breathed out. The warm, lightly scented air of the towncar circulated right up to the door, but she clung to the draft coming through the door.

At least it was better than the draft coming from her wife on the other side of the backseat.

Her knee bounced as her other hand ran over the leather of the seat beneath her. She watched the brownstones pass, counted them, waiting to get home.

At home there would be more silence, without the ambient jazz of the car, but at least it would be private silence. She would remove her earring in parallel with Christen removing all of her jewelry, toe off her boots while Christen unzipped her dress and Tobin questioned whether it was the kind of intimacy she was entitled to anymore.  

She moved her right hand from the seat to press her knuckles against the window. She felt the cool glass, felt like she could touch the cold air whip past as they drove, told herself that the feeling was soothing and not a way for her brain to heighten the contrast from the usual feeling of Christen’s warm left hand. 

Their car turned off the main drag and onto their street, the one with fewer cars and more trees. Tobin’s heart pumped, waiting for the private silence. The driver pulled to a stop in front of their townhouse, looking back in the mirror and smiling at Tobin. She thought for a second she caught pity in his expression, but the light of the streetlight shifted and she figured she must have imagined it. 

They thanked the man and slid out opposite doors. Tobin’s phone dinged with the notification that the ride was complete, and she fiddled with the tip as a way to ignore the silence a minute longer. 

Christen met her at the curb and matched her shuffle up the walk. The resumed privacy of the silence brought Tobin both comfort and despair. She began to sink into the usual feeling, letting herself wallow. She tried to let it envelope her, but something was off. She listened, straining her ears for something beyond the silence, and got nothing. Then she looked down and found her answer. 

The silence continued, but her hand was now warm.


	3. cause i'm bored

Christen weaved through drunk bodies in button downs and body cons, pausing to dodge an errant ping pong ball without tripping over the girl doing a bump off the coffee table. Alex's parties were usually wild, but for some reason this one had a bunch of kids from the year below them; Christen thought some of them lacked class.

She made her way to the bar and found the bottle of Dom Alex had managed to hide from the freshmen. She was looking for a flute that wasn't one of Alex's mom's Tiffany glasses when she heard a familiar voice. 

"I should've known I'd find you by the champagne."

Christen stood up, smiling. "Tobs!" She reached over the bar to hug her. "I haven't seen you since...New Year's?"

"I know. The quarter system really messes with our breaks. How's Boston?"

"Good. Tiny," she said, making a face. "How're the woods?" 

Tobin laughed. "Good. Wooded."

"What's your family up to tomorrow?"

"Brunch at Tavern."

"Same! What time?"

"Two. After church."

"Damn, I think we're going at noon."

Tobin grinned. "You'll miss the Easter Egg hunt then."

Christen rolled her eyes. "What a shame."

"You used to love that."

"What, when we were 4?"

Tobin shrugged and they stood there grinning at each other.

Christen lifted the Dom. "Hey, I can't find a glass for this, but do you want to just take the bottle and go somewhere quiet? Like old times?"

Tobin scratched the back of her neck and looked down. "Actually, yeah. There was something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Christen said, twisting the cork on the bottle and trying to wrest it out.

"I have a girlfriend. I met her at school."

"Oh," Christen replied, pulling the cork out so champagne started to flow over her hand and onto the counter. She was slow to react, bringing the bottle to her lips to capture some of the bubbles. Tobin watched intently, waiting for a reaction.

"Cool!" she said. "Good for you."

***

 

 

Christen could feel the charms on her necklace vibrate with every beat of the music. She couldn't tell what sweat was hers and what was other peoples as she made her way across the crowded club. She finally found Alex at one of the booths that was designated as a body paint station, drawing something in neon yellow on her abs.

"Chris, I saved you some pink!" she yelled over the noise.

"What?" Christen yelled back. 

Alex just handed her a small cup of bright pink paint and motioned for her to put it on. 

Christen took the paint and obeyed, going for a few conservative stripes under her eyes and on her bare arms. 

"Look who's here," Alex said, nudging her.

Christen looked to where she was gesturing. Tobin and Kelley were doing shots at one of the bars on the other side of the room. She shrugged. "It's the first party of the summer. Of course she's here." 

"Have you guys talked at all?"

She rolled her eyes. "We're fine, Alex."

"You sure?"

"Let's go dance," she said, pulling Alex by the arm.

Three hours of bottle service later, Christen was tired of dancing. She was trying to convince herself she forgot that Tobin was even there, but she had felt her eyes on her the whole night. Or maybe she was just imagining it. 

But again, as she slid into the booth after another round of songs, she caught Tobin staring. She wasn't sure if it was the tequila or the old habits, but she took out her phone.

_ i'm bored _ , she sent.  _ let's get out of here _

_...i still have a gf chris _

_ so? _

_ so. did you want to get out of here to get shaved ice or...? _

_ we can get shaved ice too if you want _

_ chris _

_ fuck your gf. break up w her _

_ chris ur drunk. i'll have alex come get you _

_ i dont want alex. i want you _

_ christen. _

 

***

Christen stormed into the pool house and slammed the door behind her. 

"Oh, sorry," someone said. Christen looked up to see Tobin sitting on the couch. "I didn't think anyone would be in here. I hope it's okay."

"It--it's fine," Christen said, startled. "I didn't know you were here."

"Alex invited me."

"You and half the New York social scene," Christen said bitterly. "This was supposed to be a small cookout. My parents are gonna kill me."

"Blame it on Alex. They know how she is and they won't get mad at her."

Christen groaned and flopped down on the couch next to her. 

"Here," Tobin said, offering her a bottle of champagne she had stashed beside her. "I stole this."

"From me," she said with a disbelieving look, but accepted the bottle anyway.

"C'mon, bubbly makes everything better."

Christen raised the bottle and took a sip.

***

 

An hour or so later, their laughter was interrupted by a loud crash outside.

"I'm gonna kill her," Christen said as she stood up.

Tobin grabbed her arm. "Make her deal with it. Or worry about it tomorrow."

Christen knew she shouldn't, but she sank back into the couch. "Why does she have to do this?"

"It's just her way of coping."

"With what?" she said indignantly.

"Life. All this nonsense. Everyone has their vices. For Alex, it's parties. For you, it's shopping," Tobin said, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh yeah," Christen challenged. "What's yours?"

Tobin paused mid-sip and pulled the bottle off her lips as she glanced at Christen's. She looked back up to meet her eyes and Christen felt them get closer, but she wasn't sure who was moving. They inched closer and closer for what seemed like minutes. 

When their lips finally met, Christen was so caught up that the next thing she knew, she was straddling one of Tobin's thighs with her mouth on her neck and her hand under her shirt and over her American flag bikini top. She had a moment of consciousness where she wondered if they should slow down, but the noises Tobin was making were like hearing her favorite song again after years without it and with the way her hips kept bucking, Christen didn't think she could stop if she tried.

"Chris," Tobin said desperately. 

She removed her lips from Tobin's collarbone. "Do you want me to stop?"

"More," she said in a hoarse whisper.

That was all Christen needed. She unbuttoned Tobin's cutoffs and slipped her hand down the front of her bathing suit bottoms. It took what felt like seconds for her to fall apart, and another minute for Tobin to come down. Then there were exactly six seconds where Tobin had an expression of pure contentment on her face -- she knew because she counted them -- before the reality of what just happened set in.

Christen could sense the bubble breaking and wanted to preserve it as long as possible. "I missed you."

Tobin stood up quickly with a scared look on her face and ran a hand through her hair. "I--fuck. I have a girlfriend."

***

 

 

Christen watched the chef in the tall white hat carefully swirl her omelet around the pan. She felt someone stand next to her and heard them pick up a plate. She knew instantly who it was.

"Hey," Tobin's voice said softly. 

"Hey," she replied, taking a deep breath and turning to face her. 

There was a pause, and she looked like she was working up the courage to "I--" she started.

Christen spoke at the same time."I'm sorry for-- I'm just sorry."

"Yeah, I uhh...got your texts. Sorry I didn't respond to them, I just--"

"Don't worry about it," Christen cut her off. 

Tobin gave her a closed mouth smiled that Christen hoped was an acceptance of her apology. "I wish we could've hung out more this summer."

Christen looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Of course," Tobin said frowning. "I mean I guess Harvard and Dartmouth aren't that far apart though. Maybe we could hang out this semester."

Christen felt her heart beat faster. "I'm going to Spain," she blurted out.

"Oh," Tobin said, taking her turn to be surprised. "I--Are you and Alex going to the same school?"

"No, she's going to Barcelona and I'm going to Madrid. But we're flying out together. Tonight, actually."

There was a pause, in which the chef handed Christen her plate with an omelet on it.

 

"Cool," Tobin said. "You guys will have fun."

***

 

 

In the car on the way to the airport, Christen watched the sunset out the window as it peeked through the cross streets. When they turned to cross the bridge, Alex looked up from her phone. 

"I saw you talking to Tobs at brunch earlier."

She grinned ruefully. "Wow, six whole hours. I thought you might not have seen."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She grinned conspiratorially. "So...did she tell you she broke up with what's her face?"

Christen spun to face her. "She what?"

"Wait, she didn't?"

"No, I--she just asked if "

"Oh my god, Christen. What did you say?"

Christen looked out over the water, the city shrinking in her periphery. "I told her I was going to Spain."

 

 

 


End file.
